Say Who What Now?
by I'm Everybodies Type
Summary: Stiles has his hands full with new and unusual problems... he never thought that he would have boy troubles along with girl troubles from someone who he would never think possible, and to pissing off Boyd for reasons yet to be known... Who better to go to than to Derek for help, he who is as shocked as Stiles at the predicaments.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Teen Wolf fanfic. I write fanfics all the time, had another acount where I wrote Durarara and Suite Life. I hope you all enjoy this. Remember I OOC with SEXUALITY :). Enjoy.**

* * *

Stiles sighed as he walked out to his jeep from the high school. He had just left from another detention that Mr. Harris had given him. This time there was literally no reason for a detention, he had just happened to be alive today. Mr. Harris had literally told him that there was no other reason he was giving the detention.

He opened the driver's side door trying to figure out how he was going to get his father to believe him. He hopped in and started his car and…

"So where is Scott?"

"Holy –. " Stiles jumped and pressed himself against his door and screamed at Derek.

Derek pressed his fingers to his temple and closed his eyes until the screaming petered out to heavy breathing. "So where is he? There is something I need to tell him and you also."

"Well what is it?" He said starting to finally calm all the way down and began to drive to Scott's house. He grabbed his phone and dialed his friend's number and looked over at Derek. He was staring straight ahead, ignoring Stiles' question like always. His eyes were focused on something besides the road. Stiles turned back to the road and focused back to the voice coming from the phone in his ear.

"Sorry, Derek is kind of freaking me out like normal." He answered his friend's 'hellos.'

"Well where are you?" He asked.

"We're on our way to your house," he answered as he turned down Scott's street. There was silence for a moment and muffled laughter in the background. "You're at Allyson's."

"Can we meet up somewhere else?" He said trying to suppress a chuckle.

"Meet us at my house." He answered and was waiting for him to say okay when he heard the dial tone and dropped his phone in his lap.

"I don't want to wait on him; I have better things to do." Derek growled, obviously pissed that he was told to wait.

"Well if you want to tell us something that bad then just say it and I'll tell him and you can leave." Stiles parked his jeep, and opened his door. Derek grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I can't stand them, I'm trying to teach them and they just won't learn. They argue all the time, and don't even get me started on Erica." Derek looked lost as he stared at Stiles.

It took Styles a few moments to understand that he was talking about Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. "You are the one who turned them, and you can't take that back."

Derek's face screwed up in a look of incredulity, "Turn them back? I just want to get away from them."

"So you only want to meet with me and Scott so you can whine and complain?" Stiles breathed out. He closed the door and began to walk up the path to his house. He opened the door, quickly walked in, and slammed it hoping Derek would get that he wanted him gone.

Unfortunately Derek wasn't paying attention. As Stiles sat down at his computer and began to the wait for it to start up he leaned back and closed his eyes. He heard scraping outside his window and then Derek was sitting on his bed.

"I need a place to stay when I'm not being bothered with them. Also, with them thinking I hate you; they won't think that I would be hiding away here." He smiled a rare smile and lay back on the bed, drawing his hands behind his head.

Stiles eyes widened and he felt himself about to panic. "No, no, no, no, and did I mention that said no."

Derek sat up and put his hands together like he was about to beg. "You have no idea what it is like to live with them. The mental pain they cause me every day. I will pay you, I will do anything."

Stiles slowly smiled. Derek's face fell knowing he is going to regret this.

* * *

**Yeah I know it's short but I figured I'd get it up and started ASAP. I'll try to put a chapter up every other day. At leasttwice a week I will try to upload. I understand how it is to wait for another chapter. I hate it so much. But anyway please review and tell me how you all like it. I'm big on reviews. They give me confidence :)**

**LOVES,**

** Lindsey Lohan :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks you for the one review, but it was a nice one so... I don't necassarily know how much u guys will like this one, it runs to the Stiles/Derek one so it all goes together... hope you guys like it. :)**

* * *

Erica watched everyone walk into school from her spot in the passenger seat of Derek's car. She looked over to Derek who was giving her the 'get out already' look. She sighed and opened the door and began the trek to the worse place of her life.

Derek had been acting weird for the last couple days, ever since he said he was going to meet with Scott and Stiles. Also he wasn't staying at the ware house anymore. But every day he would get angrier and angrier and the training would get harder and harder. Whatever it was that was pissing him off she hoped it would end soon, her back still hurt where he stabbed her.

She opened the door and of course Isaac was right there waiting on her. She acted nice toward him because having animosity in the pack was not good, or so Derek says all the time. Erica didn't really like him at all, he was always following her, always trying to get her attention and it annoyed the shit out of her. A relationship was not something she wanted, at least not with him.

First hour bell rings as she sits at her desk with, take a guess, Isaac. He pushes his chair all the over so that their arms are touching. She sighs and stares at the one guy she wouldn't mind touching her. His long brown, unkempt hair and muscles that tried to push out of his shirt begged for her touch.

Scott didn't exactly feel the same back. He was obsessed with that Allison girl, the human. Why would a wolf like him, want a human like her. What makes her really confused is that her whole family wants to kill him. Her mind is brought back to reality by her teacher slapping a ruler on the desk of the even more annoying that Isaac, Stiles.

"Stillinski, why do you always show how, stupid, you are? Can't you hide it at all; can you pretend to be smart? I wouldn't even mind if you cheated once in a while." Everyone in the class began the usual laughter at Stiles' expense. Even though she didn't like him, Erica also knew what it was like to be laughed at every day for something that wasn't her fault.

"Why can't you just leave him alone?" She yelled at the teacher. Everyone turned in their seats to look at her. She didn't realize she had stood until she felt her legs moving her out the door, and away from the burning of stares. The bathroom welcomed her by being empty of other students.

She took to the stall at the very end. She used to come here once a day, to let out her frustrations, to cry. Just like those old days the tears came and she let them. All the stress of Derek's training, the stress of the Kanima, and now the flood of memories were working against her nerves. She let herself go, let herself get whatever relief she could from her tears. The clicking of heels interrupted her crying and Erica stopped herself from more embarrassment.

"Hello?" Erica jumped at the sound of someone's voice. She didn't want to show she had been crying, but if they said anything she could just rip their throats out.

She opened the stall door to find the annoyingly snobby redhead adding more makeup to the pounds already on. Erica wiped her eyes and went to wash her hands beside the snob. It was quiet for only a moment before Lydia opened her mouth to input her unwanted opinions and advice.

"So the tears are for Stiles?" She didn't look over at her, but Erica could sense her… was that jealousy?

"There diffidently not for him." She scoffed at the idea.

"Oh, okay. So what was it for?" She said curiously, though she probably just wanted something to gossip about.

"Why do you even care about some lowlife like me? I sure as hell don't want your prissy ass to give a shit." She smiled a horribly fake smile and Lydia glared at her.

Lydia pulled her nail file away from her fingers and pointed it right at Erica's throat. "Just because I act like a snobby idiot doesn't mean that's who I really am. I could walk out of here and tell every little pointless soul that you were in here smearing your already badly applied makeup with tears of self pity."

Erica was taken aback by the sudden aggression from the usual sarcastic; don't give a shit about anything, ginger. "Well why would you care about my feelings anyway," She asked.

Lydia took her time putting every piece of makeup back into her bag as she thought over an answer. She finally looked up at the unknown beauty in front of her and answered with, "I know how it feels to go from being the girl people ignore to the girl everyone wants to know. I know what it's like to be kept awake at night by thoughts of "what if."

"What if I hadn't changed that one little thing about myself? I would probably still be invisible with no friends. No body to understand what I'm going through. No friends to even listen to me. If I was you I wouldn't push away everyone who is trying to help. You need them far more than you think."

After a brief pause she smiled and left a shocked Erica to her thoughts. She wasn't expecting Lydia to have a heart, or to even understand what Erica was going through. Maybe she should take her advice, maybe she should be nicer. As the nausea of the thought of being nice to Isaac passed she finally Isaac passed she finally left the bathroom for hopefully the last time.

* * *

**I know you guys want longer chapters but its hard when you want to put up a chapter as soon as possible you know? I made Erica and Lydia heartfelt, as we all know they are :)... So please review and the next installment will be up soon.**

**Love,**

**Lindsey Lohan**


	3. Chapter 3

"Which one looks better: the purple one or the red one?" Danny held up the shirts for Jackson to critic.

Jackson grunted, "I really don't care, at all. You shouldn't even be going. The dude could be a serial killer, or just ugly."

Danny sighed; ever since Jackson found out he was going on a date with Stiles cousin he was always trying to make up excuses for Danny not to go. "Again, why do you even care? I have met the dude, and he is anything but ugly. Also if he kidnaps me I doubt I'm going to complain that much."

Danny slid off his shirt and slipped on the tight red shirt, which showed off his muscles, which he had worked hard on. He turned to show Jackson, who just nodded meaninglessly.

"What if he rapes you?" He looked like he had figured out the key to stop him from going, but it was useless.

"It's not rape if you're willing." Danny smiled at Jackson and patted him on the shoulder and left him in the room alone.

* * *

Derek growled at Stiles as he tried to push the Alpha into the restaurant. Stiles finally gave up and just stood beside him. Derek hadn't said a word the whole ride there; he barely even let Stiles bring him. Stiles wanted to watch and make sure Derek wasn't rude to Danny, or didn't kill him.

Stiles turned to Derek, "You can't be mean to him, and remember your name is Miguel."

Derek ignored everything he was saying. All he could think of is what would happen if anyone, let alone his pack, saw him, though it would probably work better to keep Erica away than throwing her into walls.

"Is this the same boy from that day I borrowed a shirt from you?" He asked barely remembering the face.

"Yes!"

"So at least he isn't that ugly."

Stiles looked over at Derek. "Don't say that when he gets here."

"Whatever."

Stiles searched around and saw Danny getting out of a car across the parking lot. "There he is, now don't be mean, and try to at least make it seem like your actually gay."

"Get away from me before I rip out your throat."

"That's diffidently a no-no." Derek glared at him and Stiles scurried away to a corner of the restaurant to watch from afar.

Stiles watched in amazement as Derek _smiled_ as Danny walked up to him. Stiles wished that he could hear them talking as he watched Danny blush. They took a booth beside the window and Stiles sat back with relief as he watched Danny laugh at whatever Derek had said.

"Why is Derek with a guy?" Stiles jumped and flipped his chair backward and fell with it. He stared up at the sadistic smile on Erica's face. "You're looking a bit… down." She sneered at him pulling out a chair and sitting in it.

Stile sat up and fixed his chair and slowly sat down in it, hoping he wouldn't be falling out of it again. "What are you doing here?" He looked over at her staring intently at the two.

"Who would have thought that Derek was gay?" She didn't sound jealous like he thought she would, she sounded more like she was about to laugh.

They sat there for almost twenty minutes before she broke the silence. "About this morning," He looked over at her confused until he remembered her outburst in first period.

"Yeah what was up with that; last time I checked the only time you think of me is figuring out how hard you need to hit me to knock me out." He smirked and she actually smiled. He mock fainted, "Oh my, who would have thought Erica Reyes could smile?" She turned away blushing.

"Yeah, I don't think everyone needs to know that." She controlled her facial expression and turned to him, "The only reason I stood up for you this morning is because I used to be the one people picked on for having _health_ issues. To see a teacher call a student an idiot or anything at all just pisses me off."

He smiled. Stiles never thought to see this side, or any other side beside the 'I'm gonna kill you' side, of Erica ever. It felt nice to know that even the tough Erica had a soft side. "I'm glad you did, I thought that any wolf that was with Derek had nothing more than a hard piece of coal left of their heart."

She laughed and turned to Stiles. "Please, did you know that Boyd secretly loves romance novels?"

Stiles burst out laughing but calmed himself at nearby people's glares. He leaned closer to Erica, "You have got to be kidding me? Like cheesy romance books?"

She leaned in also, enjoying herself for the first time in weeks. "Oh you have no idea. They have the sappy hugging or kissing couple on the cover and everything." They both leaned back in their seats laughing hysterically. They got 'shh-ed' by their neighbors and tried miserably to calm themselves.

"Don't even get me started about Isaac. He sleeps with a stuffed animal." Stiles looked at her incredulously.

"You're lying. What is it a teddy bear?" He asked. He had never thought that the hard, evil bros would have secrets like these; let alone that Erica was the one he was having a great time with sharing them.

She leaned in close and whispered, "A stuffed monkey, named Bubbles."

They laughed so hard that they threw their arms around each other. They never noticed that their faces were so close until Erica looked into Stiles eyes and noticed something she never realized, she liked Stiles. Styles stopped laughing and stared back. They were so close; he could hear her heart beat, even though he wasn't a wolf. She leaned in closer and he knew what was about to happen, but he wasn't going to stop her…

… Jackson was.

"Well as much as this looks interesting, why is Derek with Danny?

* * *

Derek was confused by how it was so easy to pretend to be on a date, with a guy. _I'm not gay, am I? _He thought for a moment remembering his heat filled nights with Kate. _Nah, I'm just a great actor._ He smiled as Danny blushed as he said how cute his shirt was, _too easy._

"So Miguel, what made you want to go on a date with me? I would have never thought a guy like _you _would go on a date with a guy like _me_?"

They both ordered cokes before Derek answered, as Miguel. "Well I never would have guessed you were gay. I just happened to be telling Stiles how cute," He forced it out, but it seemed as if Danny didn't notice, "you were, when he brought it up that you were gay. When I found out I was coming back for a visit from… Canada, I figured why not have fun while I was down here."

Danny lowered his eyes to his menu at that. Derek cursed at himself; Danny didn't want fun. Derek thought for a moment before adding, "But if it could turn to something more why not right?"

Danny smiled, "Yeah, I guess. I understand what you're saying I guess; you live in Canada and couldn't always come down here."

Derek nodded, he couldn't think of any other topic to conversate about so he began to study his menu, though he wasn't sure he was hungry. They sat there until Derek could hear obnoxious laughter from somewhere behind him.

He turned to find Erica and Stiles trying to keep in their laughter over whatever their amusement came from. What were they doing together anyway? Erica could laugh? Were they laughing at him? He grew pissed thinking that he was the amusement.

How did Erica even know he was going to be here? What would happen if she went and told the other betas? They would never completely respect him, they would slack and it would take him even more time to get them back into fearing him. He was in the middle of thinking of a way of getting to her when a voice interrupted him.

"Miguel?"

"What the fuck kinda name is that?" Derek glared at him. Danny's eyes grew wide in shock. Derek immediately felt bad, he usually never felt bad. "I'm sorry," he actually meant it. He looked around to find a few people staring at him.

"You're not really gay are you?"

Derek looked into his eyes and was surprised not to find sadness, he found a look that said 'of course.' Derek decided that a night free of the betas was not worth lying to this kid. "No, sorry."

He nodded and put his menu down. "Stiles put you up to this?" Derek nodded. "What's your real name?"

Derek smiled. "Derek."

"You aren't really from Canada."

"No."

Danny nodded as if that summed up everything. He stood and grabbed his coat. "I know I'm only sixteen, but I feel we both need a beer." He offered as he noticed the laughter and who it was coming from.

Derek looked in that direction. "Maybe more than one."

* * *

**So how did yah like it my fellow Wolves. Derek is deff not a pedifile guys so be happy. Even though i know you all love Sterek. I'm more into Stackson and Sterica. Stiles is my secret lover. Anyone wanna hear something juicy? Colton Haynes a.k.a Jackson is BISEXUAL ... Eat your heart out girls you have competition XD. **

**So I would love me some reviews in this big white box under this here note. I love hearing ideas from my readers, the few i have anyway. So now that my weird ramble is over. **

**Loves,**

**Lindsey Lohan**


End file.
